1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling, by an engine control unit (hereinafter referred to as an “ECU”), fault code and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling, by an ECU, fault code in which pieces of fault code are classified according to the components of an engine or the components of sensors for sending data to the engine and defined as a plurality of groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the car electronics industry is accelerated, various electronic control units related to safety are mounted on a vehicle. An ECU of the electronic control units is responsible for control of the driving of an engine, that is, the most salient part of the vehicle and controls the overall state of the engine based on data transmitted by various sensors. Accordingly, whether the ECU has failed or not is the most important factor in the safety of the vehicle.
An ECU produced in a factory has a possibility that it may break down in the state in which it has been mounted on the vehicle. In particular, an output stage having a good possibility of a failure needs to be certainly tested before it is released and to be released. Accordingly, before a vehicle is released, a test for checking whether all the input stages and output stage of the ECU normally operate by performing a fault diagnosis and preventing the failure of the ECU which may occur while driving and also securing initial quality by artificially applying a specific condition and stress needs to be performed, which is called an aging test.
In such an aging test, a fault diagnosis of other components other than a component to be tested needs to be prohibited. In this case, there are problems in that dedicated software for the aging test must be developed and installed in the ECU, an engine control program must be reprogrammed after the aging test is performed, and the vehicle must be released. That is, there are problems in that efficiency of production is deteriorated because the fabrication period of the vehicle is increased due to the additional reprogramming process, the process becomes complicated, and a defect occurrence probability is increased because an error is generated in the reprogramming process.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a new and advanced system and method for controlling, by an ECU, fault code, which does not require the development and installation of dedicated software for performing an aging test and does not require an additional reprogramming process.